


Under the Moonlight

by Symphonicpyro



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphonicpyro/pseuds/Symphonicpyro
Summary: The moonstone is the key in making the Lunari believe in the moon.Aphelios is tasked with finding the aspect of the moon who is hiding within the lair of the Deep Ones while she searches for the stone and Sett is a prince who travels the world to run his underground fighting ring; who happen to have won a magical stone that shimmers in the day and glows under the night.A simple spell to turn a merman into a human under the moonlight should do the trick.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read so sorry for syntax and grammatical mistakes.

It was for the moon, it was always for the moon, everything they did was for the moon.

He hated the poison, it hurt to drink, it constricted his voice and dulled his emotions. He couldn’t feel, he couldn’t speak, he could only listen and follow. 

Still, he could hear her voice after.

The sounds of his sister as they briefly shared a body and a connection to the moon above.

The poison went down and the pain began, spreading across his body as he constricted and thrashed around, holding his throat. Sharp stabbing pain reaching across his body, traveling up to his throat and he silently screamed as his voice was taken away, only to be replaced by another.

“Phel?” Alune’s voice echoed in his head as he panted, looking up at the moon. “Are you alright?” she asked, he didn’t answer but it was enough, she knew his thoughts now. A gun appeared in his hands and it was time to begin, time to look for the aspect.

Above the waters a smiling prince sat on the ship's deck, enjoying the silence of the night as the crew around him prepared for bed while others got ready for their nightly shifts. He stood up and walked towards the edge of the boat, looking towards the shore line.

Soon they would be home and he would see his mother. He had so many presents and stories to tell her of the world across. Behind him one of the crew walked up to him and called his name.

“My prince.” The man said and bowed, Sett raised an eyebrow as he turned around. “There might be a storm tonight.” he announced and Sett waved him off, looking back at the horizon, a storm didn’t scare him.

The storm should have scared him.

The moon was covered by the clouds above, it’s light barely reaching the depths below. Aphelios swam lower and lower, into the darkness, where the Deep Ones lived. There was no sound down here, only Alune’s voice guiding him. Soon a weapon appeared in his hands to provide light as he got lower.

A rumbling noise and the sounds of falling rocks alerted him before the pain of something slamming into him, causing him to crash into the rocks on the side.

The weapon he held fell from his hands and disappeared as he shook his head, another slam, this time on his face and he fell deeper below, no light to shine his way down.

“PHEL!” Alune’s voice rang out in his head and he righted himself, the gun appeared in his hands again, lighting the area around him.

The Deep One hissed, covered its eyes and swam into the darkness. He aimed and shot, Alune’s guidance making sure the bullet landed, and the moon showed them where the Deep One was. It hissed and Aphelios pulled out his chakram, throwing it out towards where he felt the Deep One’s presence the most.

It screamed as blood tainted the water around them. Aphelios swam forward and Alune switched the gun in his hands for another, this time every shot landed slowed the retreating enemy.

“We can stop it!” Alune yelled out and Aphelios suddenly felt his body pulsate with energy as somehow his sister channeled the moon's energy into the darkness of the world below. He screamed as the power left his body and the light burst forth, hitting the Deep One and blinding it.

He swam closer holding his gun out.

It froze as the gun touched its side and slowly turned to face Aphelios.

“Brother, it’s a child.” Alune’s voice rang in his head. The Deep One was smaller than the ones Aphelios had run into before. They grew to large sizes, big enough to warrant an army when one rose to the seas above. This one was small. She was right, it was a child.

He blinked as he lowered his gun, the Deep One screaming at him and clawing at the air, still not able to see. He turned and swam away, leaving the Deep One behind, the sounds of its whimpers and screams of terror echoing in the darkness.

No child should be exposed to violence.

The water above them flashed white as Aphelios looked up, the moon above slowly being covered by clouds. He looked down below to the darkness he had yet to reach and began to swim down only to be stopped by a shadow. It covered him as he looked up again at the passing ship.

“It seems like a storm will come, brother.” Alune’s voice rang in his head and he nodded as the boat's shadow continued on. It seemed like the humans were about to experience the wrath of the ocean. He turned and continued to swim down. 

The aspect must be with the Deep Ones. 

The ocean's waves hit the side of the boat and Sett grabbed onto the railing, cursing under his breath as the boat almost capsized, tossing some of his sailors overboard. Their screams were washed away by the sound of rain hitting the deck and the thunder booming across the sky. 

Another wave hit the side of the boat and he grit his teeth, as the water hit the back of his head and his vision was blurred by sea water. His hair stuck to his forehead as he held onto the railing, walking towards the back of the boat where the captain was.

Lightning then thunder and suddenly the world was upside down. He slipped and rolled across the floor of the boat, holding onto the railing, stopping his fall into the water momentarily before another wave hit and he fell off. He barely had time to swim up to the waters edge before being hit by another wave that dragged him down under.

He couldn’t see under the water, everything was dark except for the flashes of lightning. He swam up and broke the surface once more only to witness his ship tip over, finally sending his entire crew overboard.

He went down under once more to avoid a large wave before breaking the surface and holding onto a large piece of wood. It was his saving grace as it kept him above water and he floated along, not knowing where the rest of his men were or where he would end up.

He wondered what his ma would think.

Below the water, in the deepest and darkest corners of the ocean a different flash of light illuminated the world. Aphelios swam quickly, shooting as many times as he could as the beast chasing him. It was large, with many eyes that saw nothing and teeth that would kill him if it ever caught up.

Alune’s quiet but hurried voice guided him in the darkest part of the sea as every one of his shots bounced light off the rocks and alerted the beast to his position. He dodged another lunge at him and shot it on the eye where it screamed before taking off after the mermaid.

“You must leave brother! It’s too dangerous on your own, we will come back with others to help!” Alune’s bell-like voice echoed and Aphelios clicked his tongue, swiftly turning and swimming up towards the surface.

Behind him the Deep One chased him, swimming quickly and catching up to him. He turned and aimed his sniper once more, shooting and missing an eye, in an attempt to slow it down. The gun disappeared from his hands and he stared in surprised before Alune sent him another, this one to slow the beast down.

Once more the power of the moon entered his body and he screamed, his sister's voice joining his in a chorus of sounds as the energy was released and wrapped around the Deep One. It slowed down and Aphelios held out his hand, closing his fist and dragging it down, channeling the moon's power to bring the beast back down to the dark depths. 

“Brother, the poison. It’s running out. Return quickly.” Alune alerted him as her voice faded into the background. Aphelios watched as the weapon in his hand began to fade away. He turned and swam up quickly before the poison ran out and the beast broke free from its binds.

He broke through the darkness as he reached the top just as the weapon disappeared along with his sister's voice. He looked up at the water's edge. There was no more lightning, the moon's glow broke through the clouds and hit the waters below, refracting onto the space around him.

Aphelios sighed and cleared his throat, the after affects the poison making it feel as if he had woken up with a cold. He swam up and broke the surface of the water. It was still, darkness above here but the moon a constant guide, the stars around it an audience to its beauty.

He blinked as he looked up at the sky for a second, staring up at the light, the guidance of his people.

A groan and splash from nearby cause him to swirl around. A head full of red hair and a piece of wood was the first thing he saw before Aphelios ducked into the water. He hid under while the human above him continued to float. He watched the shadow cast above him crossover before he swam back up and appeared behind the body.

Silently, without making a noise, he crept closer, enough to see the humans face. His eyes were closed but he was still breathing. He looked badly beaten, the ocean had no mercy on him, yet enough to keep him alive.

The light of the moon above illuminated the human and Aphelios looked up at his celestial guide. He didn’t know what the moon wanted to tell him, his sister not there to help translate but he knew that it wanted him to do something. With his trust in the hands of his guide, he swam around the body of the other and grabbed onto the wooden plank. He knew there was an island nearby, perhaps that was where the human was going.

He pulled the wooden plank, occasionally looking back to make sure that the human was still on it and not slipping off. Some points the human would stir and Aphelios would quickly duck under the water, just in case, before peaking back up to find the other still silently holding onto the wooden plank.

When he finally reached the beach, he swam to the shore, grabbing under the humans arms to pull him out of the water.

He was heavy. Very heavy. It took Aphelios a while to drag him onto the sand and when that was done he needed to catch his breath. He turned and lay on the sand for a minute, looking up at the moon and stars that guide him through his life, slowly his breath returning back to normal. He didn’t know what the moon wanted but it’s company was welcomed during silent moments.

The groan next to him alerted him and he sat up quickly looking over to the side. The human was actually waking up this time, eyes slowly blinking open and another groan slipping through his lips.

“What-?” A deep voice murmured and Aphelios quickly began to move towards the ocean, splashing back into the water. He slid under the surface of the water, swimming down deeper, the moonlight illuminating him as he swam. He paused for a moment, looking up at the sky through the ripple of the waves, sparing a thought to the one he left behind before swimming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sett swore up and down that he had seen someone with him at the beach that night. When he woke up a surprised face framed by black hair had been staring at him in shock and fear. He just wasn’t sure if that had been a dream or not.

Now he walked down the halls of his home, body going through the motions of the day, but mind still locked onto those eyes from his dream. Midnight black that he was sure would shine with the light of the stars if given the chance.

“My prince.” a voice cut through his thoughts and Sett looked over. The man was holding a stone, perfectly spherical and glowing even in the light of day. “This had arrived the day before we found you. The man said it was meant for you and only you.” Ah yes, he remembered now, he won that stone in a fight. The one who previously held it seemed attached to it for some reason.

“Just put it in my room.” Sett waved him off. At least it would look nice as decoration.

“The aspect is with the Deep Ones. She has to be.” One of the older merfolk muttered, as he swam around the temple. Aphelios watched him, black eyes silently following him. He wished his sister was with him, at least then he would be able to hear the jokes whispered into his ear. Then he wouldn’t be bored.

“But those damn monsters, they are violent.” The priest continued and he swerved to look at Aphelios who only blinked in response. They were used to his silence, having taken the poison so much, rendering him mute so often, accustomed him to silence. “Find her, take as many as you need, we must find the aspect. She is our communication with the moon, our only hope.”

Of course she was, Aphelios mentally rolled his eyes. He nodded and turned to swim away, to go take the potion and communicate with his sister. The rest of the temple was vacant, the rest of the merfolk off to pray to the moon, to ask it for guidance and deliver them its blessings. He swam into the other half of the temple, entering the room where the potion was created, where only he was allowed in. 

He looked at the shelf where the purple liquid was stored. Small glass vials shimmering in the light of the room. 

He hated it. Hated taking it. Hated looking at it. Hated allowing it into his body.

But it was the only connection he had to the moon… and his sister.

So he picked up the vile and drank the liquid, dropping the glass container as his throat closed up again. His body began to feel as if it were on fire and his limbs moved on their own as he twitched and thrashed through the pain.

“Brother…” Alune’s voice cut through his panting and a gun appeared in his hands. “I know where she is, the moon told me.” a voice of bells and echoes rang in his head as he followed his sister's guidance. Out of the temple and into the abyss of the ocean. “She doesn’t want to be found.” Alune said and Aphelios nodded as the water around him became darker.

Slowly the waters around them became blacker, the sealife that stayed near the cities of the merfolk disappeared, and the only light that illuminated his way was the glow of the gun he held. Open ocean became caverns of rock that he swam through, the sounds of the ocean below dulling into a low hum as the pressure helped him swim down but fought him as he went up.

A small avalanche of tiny pebbles fell near him and he turned, gun aimed at the darkness. A Deep One stared at him, eyes blinded by the light of the gun, as it slowly moved towards him. It’s body long and covered in sharp fins, it slithered through the water, creeping closer and closer as Aphelios slowly swam backwards, gun still aiming for the Deep One’s face.

“I know you don’t want to fight.” Alune said, the gun pulsating with the power the guided him. “But if it attacks there is no other choice. We are close.” Aphelios nodded in understanding and watched the Deep One get closer. It was a juvenile, just like the one that had attacked them the other day. Just like the other day Aphelios didn’t want to fight it.

Without warning it launched at him and he ducked. The Deep One hit the wall of the cavern behind him as Aphelios turned and shot at it, causing it to thrash about. It hissed and turned towards the light of the gun, swimming forward quickly. Aphelios stopped the bite that would have reached him with his gun, Alune summoning into his free hand to attack.

He sliced at the Deep One who still held onto the gun and swung his sniper into the wall, slamming the body of the being. He cavern shook and looked up at the rocks, shooting them down quickly and watching them fall onto the creature below. He breathed deeply, looking at where the Deep One was buried. It had been a child....

“Brother, keep moving.” Alune’s voice reminded him and he nodded, shaking himself out of his grief and continuing down the cavern. He moved slower than before, not wanting to hurt any of the creatures that live down here but ready to protect himself if he had to. He passed a few, some that were almost alerted to his presence but ignored it in favor of other movements.

“Look.” His sister pointed out as he swam over a clearing. “Down there, be careful.” She said and Aphelios looked down, sleeping below was a full grown Deep One. Large enough that its body disappeared fully into the darkness, it’s many eyes glazed over as it slept and it’s skin covered in sharp scales. It’s mouth was covered in sharp teeth that were rivaled by the sharp fins.

Alune sensed that Aphelios wanted the weapons withdrawn and they disappeared into stardust. He turned and slowly swam, using the darkness around him, hoping that the Deep One wouldn’t notice or care for him. As he cleared the opening and reached another cavern Alune spoke again.

“That way.” She said and he turned into a small opening in between the rocks. There was barely any room, just enough for him to squeeze through by grabbing onto the surrounding rocks and pulling himself through. As he finally made it through, the way cleared into a small cave.

The ground was covered in sand and seaweed as well as many shells. In the center of the cave was a small hut, created with the rocks around. Aphelios swam forward, the gun appearing in his hands to provide some light. He reached the mouth of the hut and ducked as a curved sword sliced at him.

He swam backward and aimed his gun at his attacker.

“STOP!” Alune yelled and Aphelios froze as well as his attacker. It was another merfolk, one with long silver hair and shining silver eyes. She stared at him in surprise as his gun faded into the stardust again. “She is the aspect.” Alune said and Aphelios instantly dropped to the ground, bowing in respect.

“Go home.” The aspect said and turned around to swim back into the hut.

“Wait! Brother! Don’t let her leave!” Alune urgently pushed and Aphelios straightened, swimming around her and stopping her path. Diana looked at him with a challenging stare and he struggled to challenge her back, arms held out besides him, blocking the way. “Get her to listen.”

“I don’t need to listen. I know why you are here. Leave, I don’t plan to return.” Diana demanded, pushing Aphelios to the side and swimming into the hut. Aphelios blinked and swam into the cave, ducking as the sword nearly took off his head. “Do you not listen child!? LEAVE! I will not tell you again.”

“Wait, we only wish to talk!” Alune’s voice echoed and Diana raised her weapon again to strike. Aphelios’s body began to shake as the power of the moon travelled through him. He grasped at his center, panting for air as he doubled over, causing Diana to pause in her attack as Alune’s image appeared in between them.

“My brother is an assassin from the temples!” Alune said, her for shimmering in white, causing the insides of the hut to glow. “We only wish to help you, so you can come back! So our people can stop being at war with the Solari!” She continued and Aphelios groaned in pain as the power of the moon continued to use him as an anchor so his sister could speak. Alune briefly looked back at him before turning to look at Diana again. “We don’t wish to fight!” She said and Diana’s eyes flickered between Alune form, shimmering in front of her and Aphelios’s prone form bent in half on the floor below.

A moment passed before Diana lowered her weapons and Alune sighed in relief, her form disappearing and casting the cave in darkness again. Aphelios groaned as his body was back under his control, still bent over, still panting. It never got any easier to be an anchor for that power. He never will get used to it.

“Very well.” Diana’s deep voice echoed through the cave and Aphelios looked up from his spot on the ground. “We will speak then after you get off the floor.” she said and Aphelios groaned once more as he slowly straightened up. His body aching all over from exertion. “I am looking for the moonstone.” She said as he turned around and swam further into the hut, placing her weapon against the wall.

“The moonstone exists?” Alune asked and Diana nodded her head, looking back at Aphelios. 

“The moonstone holds the power of the moon itself, it is the anchor, it wouldn’t need another to communicate for it. The problem is the human that held it, lost it.” Diana scowled. “I swam to the other side of the ocean for it and the human was gone along with the stone. I should have drowned him.” She added under her breath and Aphelios, glanced up at the ceiling of the cave.

He knew that they were on an important topic but a small part of him wondered… how could the aspect hear Alune.

“Hush brother! You think too loudly.” Alune chided him and he blinked. For the first time in a while he was thankful for the poison as Diana looked at him. Her stare reminded him of a stern mother telling her children to behave. “Phel!” Alune chided again and Aphelios resolved to stop thinking so his sister could speak. “Thank you.” Alune sarcastically said and Aphelios mentally rolled his eyes.

“Do you know where the moonstone could be?” Alune asked, ignoring the mental eye roll her brother had done. Diana blinked at the twins before shaking her head. “Ah…” Alune disappointingly said. A moment of silence passed over the three and Aphelios’s mind began to wonder again. He remembered the moon of the night of the storm. Big and round, guiding him and keeping him company while his sister was separated from him.

He remembered the stars and how they danced with the moonlight as it reflected off the ocean's surface. He suddenly remembered the human that the ocean had rejected. How silent it had been while he pulled the human along. He wondered how the human was now, if he had survived the morning after.

“Brother, now isn’t the time to be thinking such things.” Alune’s voice interrupted his musing and sighed. “The poison will run out soon, you must go back.” She said and Aphelios nodded looking up Diana who was watching him with a studied glare. “We’ll return, we won’t tell them where you are.” Alune said as the gun appeared in his hands. “They want you back to fight. We don’t want a war…” She finished and Diana nodded her goodbye as Aphelios swam out of the cave.

The way back was just as dangerous as the way towards the aspects home. Filled with Deep Ones that would attack him if they saw, if they sensed him. He remembered though, the one he buried recently and his throat felt thick with more than the poison’s curse. So he was careful, not letting the creatures of the dark know that another is among them.

As the water turned bright once more and the empty void of the deep waters was left behind Aphelios felt his connection with his sister weaken. The gun in his hand disappeared and his body began to feel lighter, his throat opening up once more.

“I will be here, waiting.” Alune said as she finally disappeared into the silence of the ocean.

He floated in the abyss, different shades of blue surrounding him. He looked towards his temple, to where his people awaited news of the aspect and then looked up at the surface where the moonlight barely reached him. He swam up, breaking through the surface of the ocean and staring at the stars that framed the moon.

He cleared his throat as he lay there, the stars shining just as much as they had the night of the storm. He blinked and decided to swim towards the island he had left the human at instead, wanting to know if he had survived. If the land had more mercy than the sea.

Back on the land the prince stood on his balcony, arms crossed over as he stared at the ocean that had rejected him prior. He remembered the storm that he brushed off and scoffed. Some of his men had survived, others hadn’t been found, and some were dead. The wrath of the sea didn’t care who you were or how much you were worth, it was more important than any other.

He blinked into the horizon and turned around and looked inside. Sitting on the top of the table was the stone he won before, it glowed brighter now than before. He walked up to it and picked it up, looking at it with a raised eyebrow. Well, if anything, it was pretty. He supposed he could give it to someone he wanted to impress. Or keep it as decoration.

He walked up to the balcony with the stone in his hands and continued to stare at it as it glowed in the moonlight. It was beautiful, maybe his ma would like it. He mused as he turned it around in his hands. A splash from far away caught his attention and he looked up to see a dolphin’s tail disappear into the ocean. He stared at the ocean, hoping to see the dolphin again but sighed when it disappeared without a trace.

Well, he thought. At least the stone was pretty.


End file.
